inner_iridescence_of_serendipityfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Inner Iridescence of Serendipity is a beautifully dramatic story about the fantastical residents of fictional town Cahool, England. It was created in October 2012 by FatimahJ. After a two month hiatus, Inner Iridescence of Serendipity shall be rebooted in March 2013. A few major changes in characters and plotlines are inevitable as writers come and go. There is another reboot that occured on the 14th March 2016, while some original members remain; there are also new characters that take the place of those who had left. With a colorful cast of young writers portraying a diverse plethora of characters, there is never a slow moment in Inner Iridescence of Serendipity. Premise In the small town of Cahool, there lived three powerful, wealthy families. The Nicusor’s are a family of vampires, the Candian’s are a family of werewolves, and lastly, the Laine’s are a family of hunters. For years, these three families have been at war with each other - that is until their children began attendance at the same academy. The people of the small town do not know why these three families loathe one another, nor do they know about the family secrets. The each family does, however, know of the other's true species. For those reasons, as well as their own personal impressions, the members of each family has a pointed view of one another. There was another family that once lived there as well - a family of drows, named the Karanlik's. They moved away from the town, and after several years they've finally returned. Two more families have popped up in the story, two that have not had much history with these four. They are the Callisto's, a family of fallen angels, as well as the Shi's, a family of death gods. Drifters of these species may appear, as well... See what happens when all these potent forces face off in little Cahool. Original Story Arcs Add relevant information of major events here, as well as outcomes. Please be as precise as possible. The Masquerade Ball There was a ball in Cahool, wherein which... *The three matriarchs, Emery Nicusor, Elvira Laine, and Louise Candian, get caught up in a little food fight. The werewolf mother leaves in tears as the other two clean themselves up. A few of the children come to comfort their mothers. *Gilbert Nicusor instantaneously falls in love with Amelia Laine, who is not especially receptive, but polite nevertheless. *Maxius Nicusor returns from his travels in the French army with his ward, Toni. He sees his uncle Alphonse and meets one of his cousins for the first time - Gilbert, who has just returned from the English army. *Lyfe Nicusor and Victorian Candian have a moment, that leads to the former biting the latter. Only then do they realize one another's identities. A huge scene ensues, wherein which Victorian nearly transforms. She faints and the party is over. After the ball, the parents have a meeting to discuss what had happened and Lyfe's punishment. The children arrive at school to see one another. *Victorian runs off into the woods in tears, unable to face Lyfe. She feels humiliated and rejected. *Lottie was put into the infirmiry, wherein she recieves Maxius's jade pendant, which plays a pivital role in later chapters. *Toni substitutes for Maxius as the military training assistant at Cahool Academy, where she lowers Amelia's score for not completing the run on her own. (Gilbert had picked her up and finished the race without her consent). Amelia is angered by both of them, causing Gilbert to give up on his crush. *Timothy attempts to trap Victorian in the middle of the woods, so that he can come kill her during the hunt. He was caught by Toni and simply left. *Danen and Eve run off during class and visit a pub. The two play darts and slowly fall for one another. The day ends with a kiss for the two. *Meanwhile, the Patriarch's and Matriarch's of the Nicusors, Candians, and Laines are each discussing the scene that Lyfe and Victorian created at the Ball. While Elvira Laine presses the Nicusor's for information on Lyfe's punishment, Louise Candian stands up for the Nicusor's and, basically, tells Elvira to "back off". Once Elvira finally steps down, they come to the matter of "The Hunt"- in which Elvira shows more confidence while the Nicusor's and Louise become more wary. *Elvira chasties her husband, Vincent Laine, for missing the meeting completely while Louise and Edaniel uncomfortably make their way into their carriage, in which Louise makes an attempt to trick Edaniel into believing she's asleep in order to get closer to him. Back at the Candian villa, Louise The Hunt The Laine family's children went out on a hunt... *Linwood kills Aaron Nicusor. Elyse punishes Linwood by turning him into a vampire, creating a bond between the two. *Maxius goes out looking for his cousins, finding Elyse and Linwood. Amelia, who had been avoiding any confrontations, mistakens Maxius as Linwood's aggressor and fatally shoots him with a poison-dipped arrow. When Elyse returns with him, Toni begins a silently seething grudge against Amelia. *Simon transformed and ran into the woods and Aradesia came. The two are attacked by Timothy, who is aided by his sister, Dagger. A fight ensues, but no one is seriously wounded. *Eve saw Tori in the woods and tried to kill her then Danen stepped in and Eve backed off then Ilia appeared and tried to protect Tori Eve stabbed herself, because she didn't want to die by Ilia's hands. Amelia and Wrolf came and Amelia shot a poisoned arrow at Ilia killing her. She then told Wrolf to go retrieve Eve who was being carried away by Danen. After Danen realized Eve had died in his arms he wished to die as well, that's when Wrolf stepped in and stabbed him with his dagger. Another school day begins. It has been a month since the hunt and funeral processions have come and gone. The Karanliks have returned to the little town. *It is revealed that two couples have began dating - Lyfe and Victorian had gotten over their issues, while Aredesia and Simon start getting to know one another a little better. *Maxius has been in a coma. Lottie visits him regularly, encouraging the elder vampire to hang on. Along with these verbal encouragements, she practices walking, hoping that as long as they both try their hardest, they would both succeed. *Toni, upon discovering Dyvence and Remus Candian have killed a notable businessman for getting the former knocked up, blackmails them into saying that Linwood has been turned into a vampire and has killed the businessman. She then recruits Lyfe, Victorian, and Aredesia into helping Dyvence and Remus dig a pit in the woods to trap Linwood, though she gives all credit to (and effectively framing) Dyvence and Remus, who take the fall after being promised a sanctuary in Maxius' chateau in France. The three claim that the pit is made only to hold Linwood until he has mastered his bloodlust and that Dyvence and Remus would feed him everyday. *Elyse is reunited with her good friends, Camilla and Scarletta. The three catch up and divulge in the happenings. *Ashton, meanwhile, meets and develops a crush on Bryn. The Dinner Party The Karanliks return and have a little house warming bash... Category:Browse Category:Story Arcs Characters Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Story Arcs